Johnlock-captured
by zombielawngnomes
Summary: Sherlock gets captured while working on a case with john. Now its up to john, Greg and Mary to find him and save him. (I wrote this story before but it was rushed and horrible so I'm going to try and re write it. It will be a different case and will be a different kidnapper with lots of twists.) Johnlock will be a thing later on.
1. Chapter 1

It started off like any normal day, rain hitting the window, the smell of coffee from the kitchen leaking into the rest of the living space. Sherlock was in his room getting ready for the day. John however had started his day a little bit earlier than usual, trying to read through as many cases as possible for him and sherlock to take. He decided on two and would let sherlock pick which one he really wanted to do. As sherlock stepped out of his room, heading for his spot, john speaking up. "I've got two cases for you to read and go over. They're both interesting but I think you'll like the second one a lot more." John stands up, handing sherlock a cup of coffee and the files.

Sherlock takes the files and placed the cup of coffee on the nearby table. He opened the first one and immediately got bored, tossing it to the side. He then opened the other one and perked up, heart racing and smile getting wide. "This case is beautiful!" He stands up tall and tossed john the file. "Call that man in! I want a word with him immediately!" Sherlock was excited. The case he had just read was interesting to say the least. It Was definitely going to take up all his time if its true.

John catches the file. I bit reluctant to call at first. He stands up and wandered over to his mobile phone, calling the number on the first page. "Hello? Is this Mr. Williams?" John taps his foot lightly, looking at the mans photo. "Yes, sherlock is willing to take your case. Please come down to 221b baker street. Or the place where you had your file sent if that helps." John hangs up the phone, sitting next to sherlock. "He's on his way."

Sherlock waited impatiently for the male to show up. Once the man made the first knock sherlock jumped out of his seat. Rushing towards the door. "Sean! Hello. Welcome to my flat. Please sit down!" He leads the other to the living space, motioning Sean to sit down in the chair. Once Sean sat down, Sherlock quickly moved to his own chair, leaning close. "So tell me more about your case." Sherlock said enthusiastically. Sean shifted awkwardly in his chair, nodding. John opened a notebook, grabbing a pen off of the table in front of them. "So, as it said in my case file. I'm pretty sure my therapist is trying to kill us. He's just driving us to commit suicide. He talks us into hating our lives so much that we leave the office feeling worse about ourselves. Usually that means they're getting to the bottom of things but we've just had another suicide in my group therapy class. That's four people dead in less than three months." Sherlock placed his hands against each other, pressing them up against his lips. "So, you think your therapist is a crazed serial killer?" Sean nodded. "Yes I think so. He's always texting someone when one of us brings up something that scares us, or what we're most worried about. Sometimes he takes notes if he's really interested in a person before they go missing the next day." Sherlock nodded slowly and stands up. "Get out. I'll help you but I need time to process everything." John stands up, helping Sean to the door.

Sherlock gets all giddy and kissed the file. "A serial killer who's a therapist, that drives his patients to kill themselves. Genius, Get them to do the dirty work for you." Sherlock heads into the other room to grab his trench coat. "Let's go! I don't want to waste any time."

John goes into the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee into travel, throw away cups. He hands one to sherlock before he grabbed his own. "Alright, I'm ready." As they head out to the therapy office john couldn't help but recognize the building. It was the same place his wife goes to. John walked beside sherlock as they head towards the lift. "How long to you think this is going to take?" John asked and sherlock looked down at his watch. "I give it about thirty minutes. Five minutes to get there. Five minutes to leave. So twenty minutes of talking." The lift stops and they both get out, john walked up to the front desk with his, "badge" the women working the front desk smiling. "How can I help you?" She asked, trying to be as friendly as possible. "Mr Jones office please." She nods. "Down the hall, fourth door on the left." Sherlock immediately goes that way, opening the door to see the man sitting at his desk. "Oh hello, how can I help you?" He smiled and Sherlocks eyes scan every inch of the room, then they scan every inch of him. "I've come to speak to you about your dying patients. Weird that, that many have dies so close to each other." Dr Jones shrugged, "yes, it's been a struggle to say the least. I can only do my best. I tried to reach out to them when I notice they get scared or desperate." Sherlocks eyes narrowed. Its like this man knew sherlock had read the file. "Yes, it is. Once one suicide happens it opens the doors to others as you know." Dr Jones nods. "Which is why I am here. To try and prevent as many of those as possible." Sherlock sits in the chair and rubbed a thumb over his own lip. "Is that why you're convincing them to kill themselves. Forget about group therapy. One on one you're probably telling them how worthless their lives really are." Sherlock snapped and the mans eyes furrowed. "Get the hell out of my office. And come back when you have real paperwork to interrogate me." Sherlock stands up and smiled. "Of course." Dr Jones stands up, locking the door behind them as they leave.

Once sherlock and john are in the lift Dr Jones makes a call. "Sherlock is onto me, I need you to go into phase two of the plan. If you don't you know what comes your way." Dr Jones hangs up and goes back to work.

Sherlock and john sit inside of the flat, sherlock going over the victims and their phobias. "John, would you mind leaving me alone for a little bit. I just need a moment to myself." John nodded and gets out of his chair, placing his laptop onto the table. "Yeah of course. Text me when I should come back. And don't pass out again. I don't want to carry your very tall, lanky body back to bed." John pulled on his coat and heads out, closing the door softly behind him.

As sherlock sat in complete silence, he was left alone with just his thoughts and papers. About an hour into it he hears a small creak. "I thought I was supposed to text you when I was done." Sherlock stands up and turned around, a gun hitting him across the face. He stumbled, eyes slightly blurry. "Wait, I know y-" another smack across the face and sherlock went down, blood from his nose and the side of his head beginning to form a puddle. As the stranger sets sherlock up against the chair they begin ripping up papers and taking a few other things. Sherlocks blood soaked up into the edge of the couch and splashed in small drips onto the floor. Once the stranger was done messing things up, they picked sherlock up, walking out the door and to a black car, placing him in the back seat.


	2. Chapter 2

John decided to go home with Mary for a while, to just sleep there and go see sherlock in the morning. He spent most of the night however looking over the same case trying to find a good reason to arrest this man. Mary walked in the front door with a soft smile on her face. "I thought you would've gotten a text by now." She said as she holds out a container of food for him to take. She was wearing black pants and a dark violet sweater to keep her warm from the rain. John takes the container of food and sets it next to his work. "Yeah well you know sherlock. Mega mastermind who doesn't need help from anybody." He said in a mocking voice, Mary sitting down next to him with a laugh. "Believe me I know. You talk about it all the time." She teased and john kissed her cheek.

As the night went on john got more and more tired. Finally giving up on Sherlocks text. He shuts his laptop and stands up, heading for the bedroom. Mary was already in bed and fast asleep, blanket lazily tossed to the side and off of her leg so she could be comfortable. John walked past the bed and towards the bathroom, getting dressed in his pajamas before climbing in bed next to her. He gently wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her close to him. He shuts his eyes and drifts off to sleep, thinking about Sherlock.

John wakes up the next morning, gently rolling over to grab his phone. 10:38, he yawned and checked his messages. "No notifications, great." He gets up, heading for the bathroom, Mary in the kitchen making breakfast. She turned her head when she heard the bathroom door close. "Good morning sweetie!" She yelled and placed the food on a plate. John rushed out of the bathroom a few minutes later. "I'm going to sherlocks. I'll be back soon." He kissed the top of her head, hugging her close. "Ok, I'm going out shopping today so I won't really be around here." John nods. "Alright. Oh, why you're out can you pick up more notebooks? I'm running low." She smiled and nods. "Of course." John kissed her goodbye and runs out of the house, heading for the flat.

Once he arrived he met Mrs Hudson on the stairs. "Sherlocks been real quiet this morning. I was going to go in but he never sleeps in this long." John nods. "I'm surprised he sleeps at all to be honest. He's always up and going." He walked past her, knocking on Sherlocks door. John invites himself in, walking towards the bedrooms. His first few steps echoed but his last step was a splash? Confused john looked down at the puddle of blood. "What the hell?" He asked himself and lifted his foot off of the ground. "Oh god, sherlock?!" He called out a bit more frantic. He looked around, the case file was ripped up and the living space was messier than usual. Immediately he pulled put his phone calling Greg. "Get here now! Sherlocks in danger. Also bring men shoes." John tried not to touch anything, he didn't dare move from his spot with the blood on his shoe.

Greg showed up with police, paramedics, the whole rodeo practically. John let's the man take his shoe and put it in an evidence bag, blood being swabbed and pictures being taken around them. Greg throws john a pair of sneakers, john catching them after about dropping them. He watched carefully, rubbing the back of his head trying to think. "So, sherlock comes up missing after you two go down and threaten a doctor with jail time. Don't you two know anything about warrants or are you two too busy playing Nancy drew." John rolled his eyes. "OK, in our fairness you know how sherlock gets when he gets excited." Greg nodded and runs a hand through his hair. "Aright. That's fair, do we have any leads or are we going to be winging it this entire time?" John hands him a piece of paper. "We need to interrogate those people. Talk to the victims loved ones and hopefully get enough to arrest that guy, interrogate him, find sherlock." Greg nods and takes the paper. "Good on you. Tell your wife you'll be home late." John nods, pulling his phone out to send a quick message.

Sherlock trembled in the chair, the ropes making his wrists bruise and cut with each struggle. This person who had abducted him wasn't messing around, They knew how to tie a knot and keep him guessing. The blood streaks on the left side of his head beginning to finally dry up. His head felt like it had become a thousand times heavier, tilting his head any way hurt like hell. He forced himself to look over his situation. His ankles were tied to the legs of the chair, wrists and forearms tied to the arms of the chair and a belt looped around his left upper arm, he looked down at the small needle mark hole. He then turned his attention over to his shirt. The grey fabric was covered in a red like dust and soaked up blood. Great he was going to have to buy a new shirt when he got out of this mess. He licked his bottom lip, the faint taste of metallic on his tongue. Hopefully his face didn't look to bad. He couldn't see around anything or into anything to look at himself. He glanced over at his right arm, hooked to a heart rate monitor and blood pressure cuff. What kind of primary school experiment was this?

As Sherlock leaned his head against the back of the chair he could hear the faint footsteps around the corner. The room smelling of Cologne? Sherlock perked up slightly and his heart rate picked up when he saw the person. There was no way he could get the right details. They were wearing a black ski mask to cover their hair and a broken doll mask, smeared red lipstick on the dolls mouth and faint blue eye-shadow. They wore a black jumpsuit that looked like it belonged in an auto shop but was to small for an actual employee. No name badge either. They had covered every in of their skin and details, even adding a few random details to fuck with Sherlock's mind. They knew how Sherlocks mind worked. "So nice to finally meet you." He said and they head towards a glass case, grabbing a brown vial and syringe. "What is that?" He questioned. The figure comes over and speaks. Great even a voice changing device was masking the only thing he could use to identify them. "You are no longer a year clean." They spoke a bit haunting. Sherlocks face was a bit confused but Once they opened the bottle the smell hit him hard. "Is that what you've been putting in me? Heroin." He was pissed. He had been a year clean and now his body was going to crave the sweet sin. The sweet feeling pulsing through his veins and throughout his body. He tries to pull his arms free, blood soaking up into the wooden chair before dripping onto the wet cold floor. They walked over, blue gloves poking the fold in Sherlocks arm to find his vein. Then it happens. The needle goes in and the sweet devilish feeling floods him, Head swaying back and fourth. He looked up at them and spits at their face. "You're going to regret doing this." He said and they just laughed. The figure grabbed sherlock by his hair yanking his head back. Sherlock yelped in pain, teeth clenched and eyes shut tightly. "You're going to regret everything after I'm done with you." They knock sherlock to the ground, letting his head smack into the cobblestone. He laid there for a moment before they yanked him back up, slashing Sherlocks cheek open with a knife. Not badly, but enough to bleed. His eyesight was blurry, back of his head dripping both disgusting water off the floor and a small amount of blood. Pounding getting unbearable before the heroin kicks in, practically knocking him out.


	3. Chapter 3

John and Greg stand in front of a large pair of wooden doors, rain gently falling on their shoulders. "If I had a dollar for every time it rained. I'd have one dollar because it never stops!" Greg said in frustration, the door slowly opening. "Hello are you Jacob? Elizabeth's husband?" The man stepped out from behind the door. "Yes, what do you want?" He had purple paint on his pants along with different colors of glitter. "My name is john Watson, I work with sherlock Holmes. We just took a case about Dr Jones. Your wife's therapist, we think she was persuaded into killing herself." The man feels his heart get heavy, it had only been two months since his wife had hung herself. He nods and let's them into his home.

Sherlocks slowly wakes up, sweat dripping off of his forehead and onto his pant leg. The cold air gently brushing against his face causing his nose and cheeks to turn a light pink. He keeps pulling at his right arm trying to break free, rope cutting deeper and causing more blood to fall. Sherlock just wanted to wake up from this nightmare, this horribly smelling nightmare. He looked over at the medical table, knives and syringes pilled up. This place was just one giant biohazard. A new stranger walked in, wearing a white biohazard suit and the same doll face mask but different lipstick and eye-shadow. The stranger walked over, wearing a lady's perfume but was clearly built like a man. They just kept fucking with his mind. The man picked up the heroin vial, injecting Sherlock with the syringe. Sherlock's head gets foggy again, arms being untied and then legs. "Where am I going?" He asked and the man speaks, voice changed from that stupid microphone. "Bathroom and new room." Sherlock nods slowly, leaning against the other for support. He opened the bathroom to look down at the white bowl. The toilet bowl was covered in blood and had brown streaks running down the sides. A mouse floating in the greyish green water. "I'd rather not." Sherlock said and the stranger speaks up. "Now or never." Sherlock pulled a disgusted face and nods. "Fine. But look away I have issues when other people watch me go to the bathroom." Once sherlock was done he opened the door to see the stranger in front of him. He grabbed sherlock by his hair, dragging him down the hall practically. The man opened a large metal door, throwing sherlock into the padded room.

John and Greg sit across from Jacob, drinking tea. "So if you don't mind us asking how did you, um, find her?" Jacob watched his cup of tea before letting out a deep broken sigh. "I didn't, Alexis did." He turned his head towards his daughter who was drawing on the kitchen table. She looked to be about six. "Her mother was dangling from up there." He points at the stairwell. "Alexis came home from school and found her mom like that. I've put her in child's counseling because that's got to be traumatic, but Elizabeth had been depressed for years. I told her to go to counseling and therapy but it seemed like she was getting worse. It was like I was married to a whole other person." It was clearly hard for him to talk about this. Jacob stands up, "excuse me for a moment." He said, wandering towards the back rooms.

He comes back, handing john a pair of journals. "This is what my wife used to write down everything she was feeling and her experiences at the therapist office." John takes the journal, slowly standing up. "Thank you, this is really helpful." John and Greg leave, heading for the car. "This is good. We will need to examine these a lot closer. See if we can't pull any data or evidence from them." John smiled and gets in the car, heading towards the next place.

Sherlock laid on the padded floor, looking up at the ceiling. The once white room was covered in a yellowish, grey color and had small drips of blood on the floor. Sherlock was chained to the ground, only having enough room to move about three feet before falling to the ground. His eyes were cracked open slightly, heroin making his body feel numb. He sits up slowly, head swaying back fourth before sitting still. The first stranger comes back and kneels down in front of sherlock, re hooking the heart rate monitor and blood pressure cuff. He growled, headbutting them as hard as possible. His head pounds harder like something was clawing at his mind. He looked up at the stranger, a cracked piece of glass from the mask falling onto the floor. He smiled and they grabbed him, throwing him down onto the floor, kicking him repeatedly in the chest and stomach. After about a minute they lean down, punching him a few times a in the face, head snapping from facing them to facing the right. "Stop," sherlock said with a ragged breath. "Please..." His voice fades and the stranger let's go, getting up. "Pathetic." The stranger said with a bit of annoyance. Sherlock rolled over, grabbing the shard of broken glass. With a soft smile, blood streaks now becoming wet again.

John sits down at a desk, reading over the journals. It was so morbid and dark. This woman really needed counseling. But the further john read the more he hated it, it was like she had gotten worse. Finally the journal entry that would get them a warrant to search doctor Jones office. "I can't do this anymore, my therapist is right. I am a worthless human, I waste of space. I can't do anything right which is why my husband didn't want me around. He forced me to go to counseling. He's turned my daughter against me." John shows it to Greg and they both get the same idea. "Get the warrant and get him in a holding cell. I want this guy locked up." Finally, once he was in their custody they could get a confession and a location for Sherlocks whereabouts. John and Greg rush to get the warrant. Time was on their side again. Sherlock had been missing for two days almost three. They needed to get to him as fast as possible. Unsure of what condition he was in. But until they search the office or get Jones locked up, sherlock was just going to need to stay strong for as long as possible.

At the courthouse john and Greg wait frantically. They needed this more than anything right now. The judge walked out, handing them the warrant. "You boys are clear. Just don't make a huge mess." The woman said and john takes it from her. "Thank you so much." He runs past them, heading for the exit with Greg.


	4. Chapter 4

John and Greg run into the therapist office with about twelve other officers. John slammed the warrant down on his desk. "Look what I got." John said in a mocking voice. Jones looked at it and tried to rebel against it but to no avail two cops arrest him and drag him out of the office area. Greg goes towards the filing cabinet and john sits behind Jones desk, going through his computer and what not. Greg turned to face john. "I'm going to go interrogate Jones. You stay here and get as much evidence as you can." Greg leaves john by himself and john gets back to work.

Mary sits at home, reading over her book slowly, she licked her finger to turn the page and hears the bathroom window break open. She grabbed her gun, pointing it down the hall. Eyes narrowed on the bathroom door waiting for the person to show themselves. A man grabbed her from behind and she screamed, slamming the gun against his face, rolling out of his grasp. A black sack is thrown over her head and she is knocked to the ground. As she is being dragged off towards the bathroom and out the window she could her the faint whispers of a male talking to another male.

Greg sits down in an interrogation office with Jones. "So, you do realize how much trouble you're in right? You're going to be in jail for a long ass time unless you want to help us." Jones stays quiet and glared the entire time. Greg was getting annoyed by this, he had done nothing but sit with Jones for three hours trying to get some sort of confession or some sort of address to Sherlocks whereabouts. But for now it was just like talking to himself.

Sherlock jammed the broken glass into the edge of the lock around his neck, breaking it open. He gets up, head spinning. He holds the shard in his hand, ripping the blood pressure cuff and heart rate monitor off. As the beeping goes off the stranger in the mask looked at the screen. They needed sherlock alive, they rush down to his room, opening the door to see sherlock lying on the floor, back turned to them. They lean down, turning him over onto his back, slapping his face. His eyes opened and he shoved them off, slashing at them with the broken glass.

John reads over the files and pulled out Sherlocks file, pictures of him taken with John and mary fill up the file, a giant red circle around Marys face. John dropped the file on the desk and keeps searching. He gets to the last name w, pulling out Mary Watson's file. Secret photos of her inside of her home had been taken. Including a few others of her at shops. She was his next target! John grabbed his phone, calling her immediately. "Mary, come on...pick up!" He called her about six times. Each time straight to voicemail. He picked up the evidence he needed and runs to a cop. "I need to get home now! Its an emergency!" The cop takes john home, Cops already there. "What happened? Where's Mary?" He demanded answers. The head of the police going up to him. "It appears there's been a break in sir. Your wife's been abducted. Looks like she's been missing for about three hours. Everything is still very fresh so we can find her pretty quickly."

Sherlock and the stranger were going toe to toe. Sherlocks head slowly moving and his drugged body in a flight or fight situation. He slammed his fist into their face, knocking the mask to the floor. He stands their a moment, knuckles dripping blood from the glass mask. The stranger slowly lifts their head, blonde hair resting against their face. Sherlock was breathing heavily not being able to cope with the fact Mary was standing in front of him. "Mary?...but...I don't understand..." Sherlock takes a step back and mary kicked the mask aside. She lunged at him, kicking him into the wall. "You weren't supposed to." She said with a devilish smile while she shoved Sherlocks head into the padded wall. Sherlock was so confused, unsure of how he could be so blind. "But john?! He is going to find out and when he does." She throws sherlock to the ground. "And when he does he will be heart broken. Yes I know." She laughed and squats down, pushing the black curls out of the blood on Sherlocks face. "But I just faked my own abduction. So I've got a while." Sherlock pushed her out of his face and tried to crawl away she walked over, smashing her foot into the back of his head. "Stay down." She pulled out a heroin syringe and Injected it into him. "If johns going to be upset about anything its the fact you've been doing heroin again." She smiled and stands up pushing sherlock to lay on his stomach, she ripped open the back of his shirt, whipping his back with a black, lemon soaked whip. He cried out, nails digging into the padded floor. Every time she brought it back for another slash Sherlocks blood flies off and gets onto the wall and ceiling.

John falls to his knees, holding himself tightly, nails digging into his arms. "They're both gone...I've lost the two most important people in my life..I have to get them back." He feels warm tears streak down his face as he grabbed his phone, Calling Greg. "Do you have anything yet?..." Greg could hear the sobs on the other side. "Not yet, are you OK?" He asked a bit worried, john wiping the tears off of his face. "They took Mary, the same people who took Sherlock." Greg let's out a sigh of frustration. "I am so sorry john. We will get her back. I promise."

Sherlock laid on the ground, curled up as blood and sweat drip off of his back and sides. "I was getting so tired of playing the good guy." Mary said, sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room. "Poor johns going to be so devastated when he sees what you've become." Nothing but silence from sherlock. It was like he was dead. "Hey, are you even listening to me?!" She snapped and sherlock sits up very slowly, wincing at every movement. "Yes. It just takes me a minute to process so much stupid at once." He said with a sarcastic tone. Mary growled and walked over, kicking him across the face. He falls against the floor, spitting blood onto the pads in front of him. She looked down at her shoes. "Great now they're ruined. You got blood on them." Sherlock huffed and panted. "Oh I'm so sorry, I feel so bad for you."

Greg was getting impatient. He leaned across the table and grabbed Jones by his shirt yanking him forward. "I'm done being nice. The division that's not ours has just become ours. My mates girl has been abducted, my mates mate has also been abducted and frankly I'm tired of this horse shit." He slammed Jones head onto the desk and john walked into the room, nose bright pink and eyes puffy from falling apart at his house. Jones shakes slightly. "I'm not going to say shit." John huffed and placed a gun on the back of Jones neck. "I'm not a real cop I will shoot you right here right now and no one will stop me." Jones eyes widen at the feeling of the cold gun. "Alright! Alright I'll tell you, but be warned you two have to go alone. Or they'll kill everyone there." John and Greg nod. "Aright there's an abandoned psychological ward house just out in the backwoods. Been there for at least a hundred years." Johns eyes get wide. "We ha to go get sherlock now. He doesn't do good in padded cells." John grabbed his gun and loaded it. "Let's go Greg." He said a bit annoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

John and Greg pull up to the edge off the woods. They get out heading down the path. "This is stupid. Why can't anyone get taken to a church or a food court. Somewhere nice." Greg groaned and they both hide behind a bush, looking at the building that was guarded by two guys. "OK, i have a plan." John says and Greg looked over. "Is it a good one?" John bites his lower lip, "I have a plan." Greg loads his gun and they both put silencers on, shooting a target. They both run forward and through the front door, ruble all over the inside of the place. "This place is a dump." Greg said and walked forward looking at the disgusting water puddle. "Let's just stay focused alright. Find Sherlock. Find Mary and get the hell out."

John walked into the west wing, gun straight out in front of him. His eyes scanned everything they possibly could. He turned to face Greg. "Hey, I'm going to go ahead. If I need help I'll give you a signal." Greg nods. "OK, what's the signal." John shrugged. "Most likely a scream." Greg face palmed and john runs ahead, scanning rooms. He gets to the old one where sherlock was being held before. He looked at the blood dried ropes and needles. "Great, hes going to be drugged when we find him." He stands up and hears glass breaking under footsteps, A man in a doll mask walks out from behind the bathroom door and john screamed, Greg running down the hall. "What is i- OH." He aimed his gun and shoots the man. John stepped back watching the body fall. "That's disgusting." Greg said and they both walk out of the room. As they go down the hall there's about five or six in front and about eight behind them. "John, I hate to break it to you. But we are surrounded." John huffed, clearly being able to see that. "Well the good news is we can attack in any direction we want." John said a bit sarcastically, raising his hands to be above his head.

As the metal gate shuts john and Greg are sitting in a cell, tied back to back. "Well this is a nice change in scenery." Greg said and john growled. "ITS A FUCKING CELL GREG." Greg nods. "I was being sarcastic john. Do you need me to make a sign for you? like you made for sherlock." Johns head falls forward in disappointment. "So what's the plan now?" Greg asked and john looked up. "Honestly I don't know. I thought they were going to kill us. Creepy bastards." John feels around for the knot, trying to figure out what kind it was.

Sherlock was pale, covered in bruises and deep slashes across his back. Some dried up, others still bleeding. One of the men comes in and looked over at Mary. "John and Greg are here. We've got them locked up in a holding cell. But we thought we should let you know boss." Sherlock laughed and rolled over. "Boss? You're in charge of a cult. You are defiantly a keeper." She placed her foot on Sherlock's head, pressing his face into the floor. "How long have they been here?" The man thinks for a moment. "About thirty minutes. We've put them on the other side of the building so it's going to be a while before they get all the way over here." She nodded and folded her arms. "Kill sherlock and get my mask."

John undoes the knot and pulled away from Greg. "Our best bet is breaking the bars. They're pretty rusted a few kicks should knock the door down." John and Greg sit on the floor, kicking the bars as hard as possible. Once the bars fall they get up and look around for anything they could use as weapons. "This is great. Honestly is she even worth it. I think you two need to split if this is where she's ending up." John glared and Greg walked alongside him, heading through the doors. "Great, now where are we?" John asked and Greg looked around. "We are in cell block A. Hey we should go to cell block C. Get it?" John looked over and Greg chuckled. "OK yeah I'll shut up."

Sherlock sits in the middle of the room, hands cuffed behind his back. He had dark blue circles under his eyes and looked exhausted. It was hard to stay awake at this point but if john and Greg weren't that far away he would force himself to stay awake. A man bends down and takes sherlock to another padded room, hooking him to a chair. He tied something around Sherlocks head and begins writing, he grabbed another heroin syringe and smiled. "Here comes the train." He sings, laughing as he sticks it in Sherlocks arm, letting it flow through his veins again. He laid his head back eyes opening and closing feeling as though they're getting heavier.

John and Greg have now managed to kill five other people and take their guns. It was a gruesome fight but well worth it. He had to kill them to get to the people he loved. Once they reach the east wing john kicks open a padded door, the heart rate machine broken on the floor and fresh blood on the wall. John points his gun into the room, looking around. A masked person grabbed him, throwing him into the room. Sherlock screamed down the hall and Greg heads down that way instead. John points his gun at the other. "You're going to tell me where Mary and sherlock are or I'm going to kill you." She nods slowly and removed the mask exposing to john that she was Mary. John holds the gun tightly, aiming between her eyes. "Mary?...you planned all of this?" She nods and smiled. "Impressive huh? Had you thinking I was innocent for about five years straight." She laughed and runs a hand through her hair. "Be careful with that. There's only two things in this life you can't take back. Bullets and words. So I hope you hit what you're aiming for and I hope you mean what you say." Her words broke johns heart. Five years of his life had been a lie. Five years he spent with a total stranger. John and Mary keep the guns aimed at each other. Johns pointed at her head and hers pointed at his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlocks head swayed back and fourth while the man hums his made up song. Greg walked in and looked at the horrifying image that was sherlock. He was as white as snow, had cuts all over his face, lip, back, arms, chest pretty much a human punching bag. Greg's eyes scan Sherlocks body and see the needle holes. To many for that short of a period, sherlock must be higher than the space shuttle right now. Greg hides, waiting for the man to leave. Once he does he runs over to Sherlock, unhooking him from all the equipment. "My god, what have they done to you sherlock?!" He whispered and Sherlocks eyes close with a soft smile. It was so nice to finally be saved. "Finally you decide to show up. What took you so long?" Sherlock watched Greg pull apart the knots and buckles. Sherlock had one hand free, Greg working on the other. A hand is placed on Greg's shoulder from behind, turning him around with a bit of force. "Hello! Nice to meet you!" The man smiled, throwing Greg to the floor. Sherlock begins untying his other hand, or at least trying to. The knots appeared to be doubled from his vision and it didn't help much that the room was spinning.

Mary placed her gun against her side and smiled softly. "How about, you let me walk and I'll let sherlock live?" She asked and johns eyes narrowed. "I'm not to worried about sherlock. He can survive." John called her bluff and she nods. "Well, such a shame to do this so close to our anniversary." She throws a punch, knocking john onto the floor. She flipped open a knife lunging at him with quick stabs. He blocked her the best he could, holding her wrists tightly so she can't stab him. John let's go and quickly shoved her off, rolling to his feet. "I think we should see other people." He said with a bit of a growl, hands dripping blood from the knife wounds on his forearms. "I was going to suggest the same thing." She smiled and he holds up his gun, aiming at her. "Don't make me do this."

Sherlock gets the other hand untied and begins working on freeing his legs. "How're you holding up Greg?" He asked and Greg throws a punch at the doctor, trying to get the man away from him. "I'm doing pretty good!" Greg said as the man throws a punch, knocking him into the glass case. Sherlock finally is free and stands up, he falls back down to his knees trying to hold down the contents of his stomach. It was hard to move and stand with the blunt force trauma to the head and the drugs running through his veins. Sherlock looked over at the cabinet and stands up, forcing himself to walk. "Move!" He yelled, Greg rolling out of the way. Sherlock knocked the cabinet over on top of the doctor. "Good. Now. Get me a pair of scrubs from his office and a long coat." Greg looked up a bit confused. "Sherlock, are yo-" sherlock glared, blood and sweat dripping from his body. "Now!" Greg runs into the other room, grabbing the acquired objects.

John was pulling the best poker face he could, gun aimed at Marys head. "I'm there for sherlock, for better or for worse." Mary nods and chuckled. "It will probably be worse." John nods. "I knew that the moment I met him." She takes a step forward, john taking the safety off. Sherlock walked in, his face covered in bruises, cuts and sweat. "I'm sorry you had to discover it was her john." Mary holds up her own gun, pointing it at sherlock. Sherlock doesn't flinch but john gets slightly more pissed. "Mary what makes you think you're so special? Hm? You think you can get away with all of this, the murder, the torture and the kidnapping." Mary let's out a sigh. "Well I am charming." She spoke softly and john let out a laugh, "You're about as charming as a dead slug." As soon as she takes another step towards Sherlock he pulled the trigger, bullet piercing her forehead, killing her.

Sherlock takes in a deep breath, falling against john. "Is it possible to leave now?" John catches sherlock and nods. "Yes we can go. Greg call the police and get me paramedics for Sherlock." Greg hands john the phone. "Switch me. I need to talk to sherlock alone for a moment." John takes the phone and leaves the room, Greg turning to face sherlock. "You won't be able to hide your feelings much longer, not to mention you won't be able to hide these wounds. I know you don't want him to worry but, if you haven't noticed. You've got quite a bit of damage on your body." Sherlock nods. "Yes, right now I'm more worried about the withdrawal problem and the fact that he killed his own wife. Its not time for me to worm my way into such fresh wounds."


End file.
